Batwing
Damian Wayne is the son of Bruce Wayne and an unknown woman. He is currently attending Gotham University and is often seen at Wayne Enterprises attending meetings with Lucius Fox and learning how the company works. In short, he's the responsible Wayne. Batwing is a vigilante in Gotham, obviously associated with Batman but is often seen at the side of Nightwing in Bludhaven as well. Adam is a young kid with uncertain parentage that hangs around Grant's Gym in Gotham's West Side. Where he goes when he's not there is a mystery. Background Damian Wayne was born of a night of passion between Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul. After his conception Talia had Damian extracted from her womb and grown in an artificial one, where the scientists the League had kidnapped could help ensure he had the best traits of both parents. His life didn't get any more normal after he was born. His earliest years were in the care of nurses and when he was old enough to walk and talk, his training began. He was taught languages, combat, early, and as he grew other subjects were added to his gruelling training regime with an eye to make him a worthy heir to the League of Assassins. At age eight, Damian was tested by his mother and grandfather and passed when he made his first kill. After that his training intensified to help encourage Damian's killer instinct. However all did not go as planned, and by the time Damian was twelve he developed an interest in his father and his deeds in Gotham and longed to join him. So when the Heroes Crisis happened, he made a break for it, but was unable to get far before he got embroiled in a battle with the aliens and critically wounded. His mother found him before he died and helped him recover, but in the years following the Crisis, kept Damian close to prevent similar acts of independence. What she didn't count on was Batman. Batman was put on Damian's trail by Oracle, and he along with Black Bat rescued him from Talia's clutches, a rescue Damian took full part in. After that Damian was taken home to Gotham where after a few weeks of acclimatization he was introduced to the city as Bruce's son. He also began taking part in Bruce's other activities as Batwing, his newest sidekick. Both his civilian and hero life proved rocky and while he did make progress, the return of his mother and a conflict with Jason Todd, lead to Damian taking some 'time off'. He wandered for a time before he finally, with the help of his father, settled in a monastery, where he trained and tried to find some sense of who he was. It seemed to work, as Damian has returned to Gotham not only ready to take up the fight of the hero community again, but, be a part of Bruce's strange extended family. He has retaken his duties as a member of the Bat Family and now interns with Lucius Fox at Wayne Enterprises in an attempt to balance both sides of his father's legacy. Personality *'Angry' - Damian is passionate and short-tempered. He tends to take things by the horn and especially if he feels disresepcted or put aside, he's not above attacking his opponent to try and establish himself as the 'alpha'. He's socially aggressive as well. *'Compassionate' - Despite his noticeable anger issues, Damian does have a softer side to him. He'll smile, he'll comfort, and he'll protect with all that he has if someone he deeply cares about is hurt or wounded. Not to mention, he fights those who seek to do harm to the innocent, and while he hides it well, his compassion knows no bounds. *'Prideful' - Damian seems to be obsessed with his birthright and that he will eventually become the Batman. To that end, he's tried to prove that he was the best and even attempted to make himself known without equal as 'the best Robin'. Furthermore, he tends to believe he's the smartest person in the room at any given moment. Logs First Player's Logs 2012 Logs *2012-01-19 - Birds Should Be Free - Flashback: While Damian still lived with his mother, he meets one of her pupils and lovers, and learns about flying free. 2013 Logs *2013-09-24 - Family Reunion, My Son - After discovering the existence of Talia's son, Batman is determined to rescue him even from himself. *2013-09-27 - Meet Damian! - Bruce Wayne introduces his newfound son, Damian Wayne, to the world - and to shocked friends. *2013-09-30 - Go To Your Room - While investigating the Joker, Batman and his newfound Robin discover Damian is disobeying orders. *2013-10-02 - Cookies and Apologies - Carrie pays a visit to Damian to apologize. *2013-10-04 - Chemical Warfare: No One to Fill Bruce's Boots - Damian is kidnapped! And it's all part of the plan to distract the Batman! *2013-10-04 - Chemical Warfare: What is Weakness - Damian is stolen away from Bruce, and Savage has made his move. With no bars hold, Batman throws himself into protecting his family and city, even going so far as to actually ask for help. *2013-10-07 - Chemical Warfare: Trust to Live - After saving a dark haired boy from Savage's super soldiers, the Bat Family and Birds of Prey now race to save Gotham City. *2013-10-21 - Joke's on Them - Robin and Batwing try their hands at crime fighting on their own. Damian's mistakes cost a cop his life when they face the Joker. *2013-10-26 - Do Not Give Up - Drake returns home finally and finds the house full. After the drama, Bruce attempts another heart-to-heart with his son. *2013-10-31 - Oh Joy, an Animal - Bruce brings a little gift home for Damian, and Alfred betrays his 'excitement' over it. *2013-11-25 - Damian's Daughter or NOT! - Carrie got surprised with emergency babysitting for a couple days, and Damian got an even worse surprise!! *2013-12-13 - You Don't Belong - Batwing and Spoiler/Batgirl meet. Who knew scowling disapproval was genetic? *2013-12-25 - Christmas in Gotham - The bat kids meet Adam and Adam meets the Scarecrow. *2013-12-26 - A Troubling Alliance - Adam and Damian get a chance to meet and talk. A friendship is formed. *2013-12-27 - Never According to Plan - Finally tracking Joker down to his hideout, the Bat Family finds out that Joker CAN play nice with others, just not THEM. (GG: 2013-12-28 - Joker on the Loose!) *2013-12-29 - Plans and Misunderstandings - Damian, Dick and Kara talk about what happened to Batman and what to do about it. *2013-12-29 - Overwhelmed - The meeting of a younger Bruce Wayne and his son leads to duel of wills and fists in the Bat Cave and problems and revelations for the Bat Family and Supergirl. *2013-12-31 - Shadow Games: Opening Shots - Dick Grayson's attending the Haven County PD New Year's Eve party and gets caught in the games of a new crimeboss in Bludhaven. ( IT: 2014-01-11 - Bludhaven Crime Blog 1 ) 2014 Logs *2014-01-05 - A Cold Night for Crime - Some Gotham muggers have a very bad night when they try to rob the wrong superheroes. *2014-01-06 - Mommy Dearest - Talia pays a visit on Damian and Carrie. *2014-01-07 - Your Birthdays Suck - Batwing and Red Robin go to face Talia al Ghul, only the Toymaker has other plans and Arcade has a contract to fulfil. *2014-01-08 - Cutscene: Still Whole - Damian deals with his failure in "Your Birthdays Suck" *2014-01-11 - Shadow Games: A Brotherly Chat - Dick and Damian talk about Bludhaven and training, but most definitely not about girls. *2014-01-12 - SDR: Titans Takedown the Oregon Newt Facility - The west coast facility falls to the Titans led by Nightwing, accompanied by a couple others. *2014-01-17 - A New Understanding - Bruce Wayne returns home to Gotham and he and Damian work out a new understanding of their relationship. *2014-02-04 - Red Hoods and Bat Wings - Some tweets lead to a meeting between the Red Hood and Batwing at Crime Alley. *2014-02-07 - Shadow Games: How Not to Stealth - Nightwing and Batwing head follow through with their plan to bug the Whaler's Club. Too bad some crooks show up when they do. (IT: 2014-02-09 - Bludhaven Crime Blog 2) *2014-02-07 - Mission: Intergang: Hammer at the Hellfire Club - Justine Hammer has a speech to give, and she throws a party at the infamous Hellfire Club to do it. *2014-02-12 - Save the Mafia Boss, Save the World - The Bat Kids come across Red Hood and Cable blowing crap up. Oops? *2014-02-26 - Sparring Partners - Ted gives Damian a few lessons as Carrie discusses recent politics. *2014-02-27 - Rumble in Robinson Park - Batwing and Red Robin stakeout a gang in Robinson Park. Ted Grant stumbles into them. *2014-02-28 - Rooftop Meeting - The progeny of Batman meets the progeny of Wolverine. Oddly, nothing gets broken. *2014-03-01 - The Awakening: ...The Demon Arises... - Red Hood grabs the Demon's Spawn for a bar fight and drunken bonding. (GG: 2014-02-01 - Wounded Men Found in Alley) *2014-03-02 - The Awakening: ...The Demon Grounded... - Damian returns from his night on the town with Red Hood, Bruce is waiting for him. *2014-03-06 - Shadow Games: Going Over the Evidence - Dick and Damian get some leads in their search for the Crimesmith. *2014-03-16 - The Awakening: The Morning After - Carrie's back from her meeting with Red Hood, Damian is out for blood and Bruce has words for both of them. *2014-03-16 - The Awakening: Plans and Answers - Batman brings Robin home after his fight with the Red Hood, and after hearing what happened to Tim, Batman, Nightwing and Batwing talk identities and strategy. *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: New Annual Opening Ceremony - The opening ceremony of the new legacy Stark Expo begins with one hell of a legacy announcement. *2014-03-23 - The Awakening: ...The Mirror Reflects... - Nightwing shows up to challenge Dick to become Red Hood. It goes as well as expected when Batwing shows up. *2014-03-24 - Stark Expo: Wayne Enterprises... with Options! - Bruce and Damian give a educations and hilarious presentation! Who said the Waynes have no humor? *2014-03-24 - Stark Expo: A Family Discussion - Ra's al Ghul speaks to Damian and Carrie after the Wayne Enterprises exhibition. *2014-03-30 - The Awakening - ...Coming Home... - Red Hood brings the injured Batman home, but can he be welcomed with open arms? *2014-03-30 - The Awakening: Rooftop Talk - After Jason brings home an injured Batman, Carrie and Damian talk about what it means for them on the roof of the manor. *2014-04-07 - I Didn't Miss You - Batwing is out on patrol and calls on Supergirl to talk; but not because he misses her company. Honest. *2014-04-08 - Nananana Bat Dreams - Damian Wayne dreams he's Robin, except to a very different Batman, plus the Joker is a little weird too. Where did he get those scars? *2014-04-16 - Karatiri - Tut's new Queen? - Part 2 - With Supergirl under King Tut's control, the rotund criminal commands her to bring him his nemesis. But doesnt specify which one. *2014-04-21 - On the Team - Batman and Batwing visit Wildcat to bring him into the team. *2014-04-24 - A 'New' Face At The Manor - Alfred runs into 'Polly' for the first time. *2014-05-02 - Bludhaven Bloodbath - It starts with Starfire's cookies. It ends in a bloodbath. For a change, it's not the fault of Starfire's cookies. 2017 Logs *2017-08-25 - The Arena *2017-09-01 - Mauled by a Mutant Menace - Sabertooth comes to Gotham to collect a bounty on Catwoman but gets bites off more locals than he can manage. * 2017-09-09 - On Mastery - Damian Wayne comes to Richard Dragon to ask for lessons and he gets one he didn't expect. * 2017-09-22 - Homecoming - Batman returns home and reunites with his first Robin and his son. Alfred shows the Bat Fam who the real boss is. * 2017-09-23 - Batman Returns - The bat family re-unites! Well, the girls are there now too anyway. Second Player's Logs *TBA Gallery damian-purpose.jpg|Mother and genetically perfected super-son damian-bat.jpg|I'm a bat! damian-training.jpg|Damian's training damian-alfred.jpg|Hi Alfred DamianCarrie.jpg|Carrie is a bad influence. Batwing-dangerous.jpg|Let's get dangerous! Damian-suit.jpg|Murderbat cleans up nicely Damian-bw.png|White Hood costume batwing.jpg|Original Batwing costume blackcostume.jpg|Black Costume Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Gotham Category:DC Taken